Oswallt Vaughan
Lord Oswallt 'The Mace' Vaughan, crowned Rialtóir LXVIII, and known simply as Lord Vaughan, is a legendary Ariilythian warlord who served as the second Emperor of Athrugadh, and the 68th King of Ariilyth. Biography Vaughan the Soldier When King Harold Uril invaded Ariilyth's neighbours in the decade long Conquest of the Aedoln Duchies, Oswallt Vaughan (pronounced: 'Oz-wallt Vawn') left the stern fortress of his matching noble family to march east. A powerful verinist, and disciplined soldier, Oswallt killed and saved enough people to be branded a war hero. Yet despite his prowess and discipline as a commander in the field, there was always one thing holding him back: his unshakeable morality, which eventually interfered when the time came for him to make an immediate decision that could topple the whole war effort. His action, while saving thousands of innocent people, lead his comrades to slaughter, and thus he was court marshalled and confined in military prison. For mysterious reasons, (the wealth and respect of his House which they made sure to flaunt in advantage of not so subtle corruption) he was released without a discharge, but left the military all the same. Vaughan then lived his next five years in scorn. Vaughan the Officer When Harold's invasion was at a standstill, with the Aedoln realms slowly chipping them away and Ariilyth desperate, Vaughan made a return, this time not in the field, but behind it as an officer. His reputation doomed to prevent him from getting very far as everyone expected him to scrub things up even worse with his attempts to be a hero. They were wrong. Many say that Oswallt Vaughan the Soldier had died in prison, and that five years later his cursed spirit returned to punish the east with a bloody vengeance as Oswallt Vaughan the Officer. Vaughan the officer was not Vaughan the soldier, not in the slightest. Vaughan the officer ruthlessly stomped out the opposition before and even beside him. He rose through the ranks as he ravaged and bit away at Aedol through whatever means like a rabid dog, until eventually he layed its bones before King Harold Uril. Ever since, he's held a fearsome and legendary reputation in Ariilyth for better or worse, enough that his name alone would drastically affect the outcome of the Ariilythian Civil War. The Ariilythian Civil War Decades later, when Aodhain Fhion declared himself King of Arohgard and made claim to Ariilyth's throne, not a soul foresaw the upstart warlord straying any further than the ashen wastes he called home before being dismembered and fed to the siúlcrith he lived with. What they all failed to consider was that the insane King Harold had not only committed genocide, but conscripted men against their will into his army: two large strikes against the matured Lord Vaughan. Of course, Harold's lords all bent to his bidding, as the sycophants they were; this included the Lord of Southwing - residing in the most heavily garrisoned city in Ariilyth - who like a loyal lapdog booted his forces out to crush Aodhain for his good king, knowing that Vaughan was sending the garrison from his own fortress home: Caisleán na Eangnamh, to defend the city. Vaughan and his men were given free and unhindered entrance into Southwing... and immediately annexed it - in the name of Aodhain, no less. In that one swift stroke, King Aodhain went from the laughing stock of Ariilyth to the most feared monarch in recent history, and he had nothing to do with it. Southwing fell in line with Arohgard, and Glasia followed soon after in a stroke of fear. Croi had very little time to weigh their options before Vaughan swarmed in through the mountain pass he knew like his back hand and descended upon Noss with a surprise siege. As Vaughan took Noss, Aodhain personally waged war on the lands surrounding Maesaur, the second largest city in Arohgard that had split the ashen land in twine with its abhorrent loyalty to the Crown. The Arohgardians erupted into their own civil war within the civil war, directly below Camadyr's Reach, while Vaughan throttled the lords of the north in what became known as the legendary Battle of Redford. Harold's largest division slugged south from Hailleachta through the now hostile forests of Croi, hoping to camouflage themselves from the Rebel's air power. The king thought he would surprise Lord Vaughan by bypassing the lake guarded and treasured heartland and taking Caisleán na Eangnamh by surprise. Suspecting an attack on his home, Oswallt placed several paratroopers in Croi, which was not unexpected anyway given Croi's value as the heartland of Ariilyth. But nevertheless, it scared Harold into moving swiftly and quietly, though not blindly as he sent several recon operations ahead, most of which came back with satisfactory information… or so thought the general. When Harold’s prime army reached the Camadyr, the only way to cross without revealing themselves was via Roseford, a large ford stuck between the River Camadyr, flowing directly from Lake Noss. When half the force had crossed, Oswallt's men came from the trees in a flurry and ambushed them from both sides, forcing the royalists to fight on both sides of the river, with a good chunk of their men stuck stranded in the middle of the ford. Tanks and artillery came roaring from the woods, peppering the prey locked in the reddening river, and pushing the stragglers into the fallen’s place only to repeat the process - eventually the bombardment proved too much, and what was to be Harold’s game changer surrendered after a definitive defeat. The Roseford was renamed "Redford", as the previous name was considered an understatement henceforth, and Lord Vaughan received the moniker: The Bludgeoner of Redford, whether he wanted it or not. With pressure on Ardu-Orga from Aodhain below, Vaughan intended to take this chance to remove Hailleachta from the game, however, his striking victories in Croi had brought a curse in of themselves, as he had no choice but to take the rest of his force and trudge them way through the frosted muck in order to get to Ulacran, which was wedged in the mountains, defended valiantly by the native Haillics, and reinforced by the Northmen. A punishing journey for sure, and the following siege would be little better as it would see Vaughan's first defeat. Yet, by then, King Harold had been slain by Ionadai Comhairle, and Aodhain had taken Maes-Aur. With this news, after accomplishing a pyrrhic victory, the Haillics’ morale plummeted, and they surrendered. This left Camadyr's Reach and Northwing to their own devices, and the scrambling members of The Crown turned to Vossland at last for desperate salvation. Ardu-Orga fell with the Reddening of Goldwing, and Aodhain ascended to the throne - naming Lord Vaughan the Field Marshall of a long overdue, nationalised Ariilyth. Age of The Combine From 1242-1246, Vaughan served as Ariilyth's Combine Councillor. This decision was publicly justified by Aodhain stating that the Crown believed war to be coming soon with the rival alliance: the Affinity, and thus a wartime leader representing Ariilyth in the CmB would be more efficient. In actuality, and unknown to anyone but those Aodhain trusts (and Loch), Lord Vaughan was the written heir to the Athrugadhi Empire, and was stationed in Ahkriim in order to keep him far from the reach of Lord Lochlainn Comhairle with the additional intent of preparing him for the throne. During this period, he remained Field Marshal of the Athrugadhi Military. When Emperor Aodhain went mad and declared war on the Ka'lu'umil, Lord Vaughan rebelled against his wishes and belayed any militarised movements against the Ka'lu'umil, just before he was arrested by the Yanayachiy and brought before the Sovereign. Face to face with Alexios, Vaughan insisted he be allowed to leave on his own ship without Ka'lu'umil interference to overthrow Aodhain and mend relations. This demand was granted with only a Ka'lu'umil official travelling with him. Coronation and Reign Following the game changing events of Harmagadón, Lord Oswallt Vaughan made peace with the Ka'lu'umil and ascended to the throne as Emperor, taking the reigns over a people grief stricken and pessimistic of the future. A small spark of hope emerged in them all that day, as Emperor Vaughan's first royal decree, immediately after being crowned, was to condemn the rogue Lochlainn Comhairle to death and pledge to destroy him. Despite this, the public's demons were not exorcised, as the weight of their tragedy still tugged heavily, and many were still mostly cynical of yet another monarch in power. Emperor Vaughan especially had a reputation of brutality that was not exactly unfounded, nor disproved with his execution of the members of the former Court Council, with the exception of Councillor Lorina Hilsan who remained in office. The execution was carried out by the Emperor personally, by bludgeoning them to death with his mace. That being said, these were the same individuals who allowed Lochlainn to legally annihilate Aterius, so on the other end of the spectrum, some insist it was justified. Emperor Vaughan then replaced the now deceased members of the Court Council with competent and trusted individuals; who were also popular with the public. The Council and Emperor Vaughan would proceed to work together - in a unison not seen at the council table since the early reign of King Harold - to fix the people's woes of the monarchy, given that both Aodhain and Harold eventually went insane. This birthed the Stability Insurance Act - which enforces regular and mandatory psychological checkups on the Emperor, and would allow the council power to legally veto the emperor's authority should the monarch fail to schedule a checkup, or be diagnosed as mentally unwell. With this act, people truly began to see a greater light in their new Emperor, and for the first time in a while, Ariilythian patriotism was beginning to take a high it hasn't seen since the civil war. Crisis of an Arcane Plague The rejuvenated Crown government and the Emperor had not represented a stern, solid government in years until this point. Together they mercilessly rooted out corruption in Athrugadhi politics; made moves against the terrorist faction Scourge and in a surprising series of events: vassalised the nation of Spookalot, renaming it 'Scanraigh' (for obvious reasons), all due to the Emperor's demand for the one planet of Sarōtamā: which is the source of a plague that's been killing off Ariilyth's mages, another consequence of the Ardor Incident. The curse prompted the Crown to form the Mage Security, Protection, Research and Cure, abbreviated as the 'MSPRC', to contain the plague, research its cure, and care for those afflicted. This organisation spawned some controversy as at the time, its Department of Mage Security was tasked with hunting mages down, and confining them to hazard containment facilities in order to keep the plague from spreading, and to treat those afflicted by it. Understandably, a small percentage of Athrugadhi adhered against the idea of imprisoning innocents, no matter for what purpose and how well they're treated. Military Superpower Probably the most expected thing Vaughan as Emperor would do was shuttle the military budget. Before Vaughan's ascension and reforms, the Athrugadhi military was a mess under Aodhain. The mass production of Phoenix Model Power Armour for standard infantry was no doubt a show of Aodhain's hubris, and perhaps thought to be a good idea at the time, but it bled the strong arm of Ariilyth by the very veins. Emperor Vaughan did away with the phoenix model, and instead provides the standard infantry with light exoframes, that while less sturdy, are still effective and allow the military to spend elsewhere; while power armour and other such costly ambitions are restricted to the more specialised units. This permitted the development of new, and improved weapons under the official state owned manufacturer: Vanguard International, as well as a revamped navy, allowing a broader variety of warships in replacement of the three classes under Aodhain's rule. Furthermore, Emperor Vaughan's reputation as a military leader, as well as his rising popularity as Emperor, catalysed a substantial ascension in recruitment numbers, as Athrugadhi patriotism and morale exploded into an all-time high. Emperor Vaughan had, in nine months, transformed the Athrugadhi Military from a laughingstock among the other powers of the galaxy - nothing but an underling relying on the Ka'lu'umil for protection, into one of the galaxy's most considerable forces. Corporate Compensation The religious generosity to the military budget was not without severe cost. With the recent tragedies still clouding the minds and hearts of the people, Vaughan's war dogging had few enough tugging chains attached. However, the extreme focus on the armed forces have damaged public services and infrastructure, leading some newer cities to stagnate in their development under his reign, causing poverty to rear its hideous head after nearly a decade of comfortable living for all. These problems gained much fraction from media outlets, and the contentment of civilians in these cities tremored fiercely. All the while Athrugadhi corporations still continue to expand the Empire and develop intractably and without restraint. All this due to immoderate subsidisation and the newfound freedom they've gained from the Crown in attempt to convince shareholders against falling into foreign influence, another result of Harmagadón when unspeakable digits of major assets were burned away by Macar's rage. An issue in particular headlining the problem involves the loss of the mega-corporation, Comcorp, Lochlainn's own business, to the Ka'lu'umil magnate Maffeo Caresini. The Question of Ardor Of course, the rebuilding of Ardor had to near cease along with the others to make ends meet, thankfully development has not halted there thanks to relief funds provided generously by nations such as Aterius, Kedor, the and an unknown humanitarian nation that soon fell off the grid, who all donated to the cause of rebuilding Ardor - which was another priority of the Crown. While it would be possible to simply institute Thalcair as the permanent capital of Athrugadh, the government had not disregarded Ardor as the jewel heart of the Ariilythian people. Indeed, Vaughan himself was a patriot to Ariilyth, and wished to see it flourish culturally as well. This was a surprise to many who assumed the Iron Crowned would shape the nation to match his joyless personality. In contrast to Emperor Aodhain who liked to show off his own majesty, Emperor Vaughan expresses his pride in his country without the self jealousy of his predecessor. He does not shower himself in finery, nor has he been seen wearing the Phoenix Crown since his coronation, or even sit the throne. Yet he has improved the appearance of the Athrugadhi flag, the Red Order, and refuses - to the ire of many - to strip Ariilyth of the phoenix - arguing vehemently that the phoenix is, and forever will be, the symbol of Ariilyth, and that to strip the Ariilythian people of the symbol that birthed them in the days of Rialoir would be to spit on Ariilyth's legacy, and would deem them as weaker than they ever were in history. Which is a stance he is both lauded and criticised for. The Solasist Solution With criticism in mind, Emperor Vaughan's decision to slowly allow the Solasists back into Ariilythian society has been one of the most controversial decisions made by any Emperor in Ariilyth's history. Given that Theiwin Du'antiil was a Solasist, and that it was the Solasist "god" who destroyed Ardor in the first place, meaning that some Solasists may be inclined to follow their lord's example of chaos, which is not entirely unfounded. For this reason, the Crown has inclined to separate Solasists from one another, and to outlaw public worship and missionary work, but to allow them to conduct their prayers in private. Also, as part of his military reforms, Ariilyth had undergone a massive rise in security, thus ensuring any such attack is snuffed out before it can even begin. With the security quota having been met, Solasists have been welcomed back to Ariilyth, though the issue is still heated among the Arohgardian Pagan population, who see Solasism as nothing less than the ultimate enemy, spawning protests, small riots and even boycotts of national services, which continue today after his reign. Foreign Policy In terms of foreign policy, Emperor Vaughan was one of the leading figures in the formation of the Accord - the successor to The Combine. He has, for the most part, fixed relations with the Ka'lu'umil that were broken by Aodhain and is especially welcoming of Aterius - which he hopes to see grow beyond the damage wrought on them by Lochlainn Comhairle, and was willing to assist them in the endeavour - even agreeing to protect them until the completion of the General Order, after-which a mutual defensive pact will be signed. On top of this, he personally visited Caudillo Antonius Dios to further discuss Athrugadhi-Ateri relations, and to conduct a joint search for one Lochlainn Comhairle, who Vaughan correctly suspected to still have ties in Belryn to be investigated. However, while he is on good terms with Aterius and the Ka'lu'umil, he is somewhat frustrated with the UAAA for their close ties to the now collapsed United Republic, and for inviting them into the talks. He had made it abundantly clear to Joko Widodo that continued friendship with the United Republic would be treated with protest against Asian entry into the reformed alliance. The United Republic was seen by Emperor Vaughan as a galactic pest, and he was unconvinced by their final reforms; especially due to their entry into the Centre Pact alliance. He believes them to be vain attempts to heighten the galactic opinion of them, and does not weep for the loss of the UR. Standing Against Evil Emperor Vaughan was one of the few national leaders to take Harringoth Vorynn's warnings of Tyrakk Greschelios for the grave threat it was, having already lost a fleet to the Technomancer earlier that year. He immediately collaborated with the Galinosian, and together they schemed to use the coming Battle of Vaasasund to lure Tyrakk's forces into a trap. The plan was ultimately a success, and when Tyrakk's Hoplites arrived at the battle ot harvest human corpses, Emperor Vaughan arrived, personally aboard the Grand Hussar, leading his Grand Armada into trapping the Hoplites and destroying them. It was not a great loss to Tyrakk, but was a significant one which showed the galaxy how to combat him. Oswallt has since then been working with Harringoth against Tyrakk. In 1248 CE, after a mission in Belryn revealed Lochlainn's base to be within proximity to Scanraigh, Vaughan again amassed the Grand Armada, this time a gigantuous fleet of 1400 ships, a quarter of the Athrugadhi's full navy, and prepared to invade once intel of his exact location reached him. Though during the intermission period, he tried and tested the armada by attacking Garhorn's Base, Valysian Station, which sat on the Aarlana. Meanwhile, Vaughan had sent a squad of MACE agents to scope out the area around Scanraigh, along with a prisoner whose freedom depended on Lochlainn's exposure. The squad was killed, and the prisoner was found by Malrithen and the Dorchadroi, who together found Lochlainn's base: Peakwatch Fortress, on the ice planet of Cleyonia, though at the cost of Malrithen himself who was captured. With Comhairle found, the Grand Armada laid siege to Cleyonia. However, needing Malrithen in order to help cure the Magicka Plague, Vaughan refused to glass the planet from orbit, and deployed a squad of professional volunteers, lead by Olrynion Kyron, on a suicide mission to rescue him. Meanwhile, infantrymen were deployed on the field to draw out Warhead troopers' attention from the team. The team successfully rescued Emyr Malrithen as the Grand Armada decimated Comhairle's fleet above. Emperor Vaughan withstood the kamikaze of Lochlainn's fleet, and faced down the Woeful Ateri, ultimately emerging victorious, but in his final act, Comhairle had the Scanraigh capital of Lethil obliterated. Personality and Traits The first thing to know about Emperor Vaughan personally is that he is calm, calculating, and as blunt and unbending as the mace he carries. It is for this reason that Lochlainn Comhairle feared him so; enough to risk his own neck simply to prevent him from ascending as Emperor, because when Vaughan issues a command, he does not lightly retract it. He cannot be bought, or swayed into a personal agenda, as he truly and selflessly serves the Athrugadhi people and state, so long as he has the power to do so. Unlike Aodhain who so flamboyantly relished in his position, Vaughan treated his newfound royalty as yet another office - a means to an end in achieving a goal, and such did not bastardise official Athrugadhi symbols and heraldry with his own, nor did he even sit a throne or adorn himself in royalties. This statement was powerfully made in the form of the Athrugadhi flag, stripped clean of Aodhain's personal insignia, and replaced not with Vaughan's own, but instead left as a simple yet memorable gold cross on a field of navy blue - the practical design of a practical man. Of course, Emperor Vaughan did take pride in his personal achievements and crest, he simply kept them from the Crown. Despite this, however, Vaughan, while taking no love in his power, cannot fathom being without it. To him, a man whose last experience in total helplessness occurred over 30 years ago, it is a need on parr with food and water, and even after seceding his crown, Vaughan is willing to go to clandestine methods to retain that need. Morally, Emperor Vaughan himself has been undergoing a long redemptive period. Regretful of his actions in Aedol, and to some degree in the Civil War, he attempts to balance both Vaughan the Soldier and Vaughan the Officer with logic, reasoning, and situational awareness. But, unfortunately, he is often confronted with the complications it brings. Vaughan wants what is best for Ariilyth, but often the means of achieving his goals to this end can become mired. Being as organised as he is, to give himself a more defined line to draw, he created his code, which he follows to the letter, and uses as his moral pillar. If an action or offence goes against the code, it is not an option to Vaughan under every circumstance. If it does not, it is not out of the question. Yet, under the circumstance that it borders immoral, or flat out is immoral, he will heavily consider other - less deprived - options beforehand. Vaughan is not the sort to wait around and delay on tasks. When he sets his mind on something, he gets to it immediately. A man of action to the very bone, perhaps even to an extreme as he is a workaholic. Given the weight of his tasks, this addiction burns him out quickly. In the past, it caused him enough stress to have gone grey at no less than 43 (see picture). He's dealing with additional addiction problems as a consequence of this, having latched himself onto a number of stimulants and depressants. Also cannabis, which is legal in the Athrugadhi Empire. Thankfully, he is responsible enough to stay away from anything that could bring severe harm to himself, and the nation. Even into his 'retirement' after the defeat of Lochlainn, by 1252 Vaughan continues to use his position as Lord of House Vaughan and reputation of name alone to serve Ariilyth. However, he retains a hand on the wheel through his daughter, Empress Sherlyn Vaughan, with his Agents of MACE acting as deterrents to any who would seek to dispose her. Skills and Abilities Vaughan the Officer is a respected and feared military tactician, known for his carefully considered methods often ranging from the deceptive to the brutal; sometimes both at once, as demonstrated at the famous Battle of Redford. His deeds have made him a legend in Ariilyth for better or worse, and he is aware of it, using it to his advantage to boost the morale and discipline of his troops. He also uses this fact to discipline himself never to falter, keeping his mind constantly sharp. He is adaptable behind the board, ruthless to a degree, and is capable of dealing in many forms of warfare, be them guerrilla or more direct conflicts. Vaughan the Soldier was renowned for a reason. In the Aedoln Conquests, he was considered to be one of the most prolific soldiers in the field, which was the foundation of his fame. While Vaughan has not really been on the front-lines since, he consistently keeps himself in top shape and form via the highest quality virtual battlefield simulators, ensuring his physical strength, adaptability, and precision never falter should the day come when he will need them again. He is knowledgeable with firearms, explosives, and other weaponry, but where he truly shines is in melee with blunt trauma weapons. He's wielded his family mace ever since he was still blonde, serving as a CQC specialist, and if this were not devastating enough, he has survived prolonged exposure to verinul, and is a trained verinist as a result. Using this ability in conjunction with his melee prowess, he is capable of getting around the field in a blink, and delivering head crushers from above with irregular speed thanks to his high end augmentations befitting of the Emperor. Gallery File:Vaughan uniform 4.jpg|Vaughan's military uniform Bludgeoner.png|Vaughan's power armour File:Muon_rifle.png|Vaughan's Gríobhtine Muon Rifle File:Vaughan_mace.png|The Mace of Vaughan File:Gríobhtine.jpg|The actual Gríobhtine File:Crown_of_Ariilyth.jpg|The Phoenix Crown File:Athrugadhi_Outfit.jpg|Vaughan's favourite outfit File:Young_Vaughan_3.jpg|Young Oswallt Vaughan Casl_Vawn.png|Caisleán na Eangnamh - The Fortress of House Vaughan Vawn_ship.png|The Grand Hussar - Emperor Vaughan's Flagship Vawn_coa.png|House Vaughan Coat of Arms Harold_verinist.png|Vaughan the Soldier during the Aedoln Campaign Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ariilyth Category:Cyborgs Category:Nobility Category:Military Category:Biotics Category:Athrugadhi Category:National Leaders Category:Rebels Category:Royalty Category:Skolr's characters Category:Classic Altachtics Category:Politicians Category:Status: Alive Category:Verinists